SNK RIVAILLE EDITION
by Alanna101Magic
Summary: My very first SNK side story! Get ready for a side/ part of Rivaille (Levi, Ravioli, etc.) you've never seen before!
1. SNK Rivaille Edition (Intro) Chapter 1

**SNK RIVAILLE EDITION **

**Intro **

***6 years before the fall of Wall Maria***

Rivaille's boots smacked against the stone road. His hands supported his neck by locking his fingers tightly together. He looked to his right at the brown haired girl smirking beside him. Her hair and eye color seemed to match his own.

Do to his size Levi looked younger than he was so you would not know that there were nine years between the two of them. He turned his gaze away and spoke, "You don't have to go you know. You could just stay safe and sound behind these walls and let me do all the fighting."

This caused the girl to chuckle, "I'm no warrior like you Ravioli..."

He cut her off, "Would you stop fucking calling me by that stupid nickname."

She gave Levi an amused look, "As I said I'm not a warrior like you. In fact I'm a total klutz and will probably get myself killed..."

"That's what I've been telling you for the past week." Levi grumbled. He could see the fire in her eyes, the yearning for an adventure.

The young brown haired girl coughed at him, "I'm still not done." There was a long pause. "Rivaille, they need me and you know that. Out of all the people trapped in these crowded walls I'm the only one with this..." she grasped for the word. "Gift. I may not be the best fighter but I am a great medic. I'm also a good scout who can travel through tough terrain and I can make the best maps."

Levi looked at her with sad eyes knowing that she was leaving out the most important part. "And all those things are because of your memory. The only reason the higher ups want you on this, quest, mission, whatever the hell it is, is because you can document and map everything. If you even get that far away from the wall."

She looked down at her slow moving feet. "I know that this... memory of mine is no blessing, for either of us. In fact it's probably been more of a curse. But you can't say anything that would stop me from going. Still it's good to hear your concern big brother."

Rachelle, Levi's younger sister gave him a gentle smile and carried on with her walk. However he paused watching the back of her head as she walked. _Yeah, I know that it has been a curse_, he thought. _I know that better than anyone._

Rivaille remembered everything, his mother dying, the awful pictures Rachelle had drawn of the plague that their mother had gotten. He could see the fear on his little sister's face every day. He knew that no matter what she couldn't forget watching their mother die. Rachelle had and would always remember every single detail.

He could remember Rachelle's screams and whimpers in the middle of the night and how she trembled in his arms. She would even sleep with him on occasion because the fear of being alone was too strong. They had promised one another to always stick together and that neither would die before he or she had gotten ten gray hairs on his/her head.

She stopped and turned back looking at him, that fire burning brightly in her eyes, "You comin' Ravioli?"

He shot Rachelle a glare and stepped forward following her to headquarters mumbling a few curses under his breath.


	2. SNK Rivaille Edition Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Two Swords and a Shield **

There was a loud knock on Rivaille's door, "Rivaille! Hurry outside it's urgent!"

Levi rolled out of his warm bed and whipped the door open. He was surprised to see Hanji but gave her a scolding anyways.

"What the fuck could be so important that you would wake me up at this time of night? If it's one of Irvin's shitty ass pranks again I'm going to kill him."

Hanji shook her head. Her normally happy glow was gone replaced by what seemed like worry and confusion. Not to mention that her pleasantly pink skin had become a pale white.

"Well damnit Hanji tell me what the fuck is going on!?"

A tear crept down her soft cheek, "It's Rachelle's squad. Rivaille they... They didn't even make it close to their objective."

Rivaille's eyes widened in horror as he pushed past Hanji. His walk quickly became a run as he headed to the cobble stone court yard of the Scouting Legions head quarters.

When he stepped outside a gust of cold hair hit him raising the hair on the back of his neck. Many scouts were wounded and being tended to. Rivaille stood in the center of it all watching and looking around for his little sister.

A man sitting on a horse caught his attention. It was corporal Nathan the one who had lead the 'expedition'. The man didn't have a single scratch on him and looked as though he hadn't used a single blade.

Rivaille marched towards him and when he was close enough yanked the corporal off his horse and onto the ground.

"Where is she!? Where the hell is Rachelle!?" he grabbed the scruff of Nathan's shirt.

Corporal Nathan's face flooded with fear and nausea, "There, there were too many. We had to retreat. I, no we , we panicked! The injured and those who were helping them they just.."

"They just what!?" Screamed Rivaille at the top of his lungs drawing in a crowd.

"They got left behind," mumbled the corporal.

"You, you left her behind?" Rivaille asked him in disbelief. He yanked on the shirt collar again drawing Nathan in close. Suddenly he punched him. Then he punched him again, and again, and again until someone stopped him.

It was Irvin, "Levi! Stop this right now!"

Irvin and Hanji pulled Rivaille off of the corporal. An injured scout stepped out of the crowd towards them. He had lost his right arm but was holding something very precious in his left hand.

"Rivaille is it?"

Levi as his friends called him nodded trying to control his temper.

"Rachelle, your sister, well she saved my life. She saved me from the titan that took my arm and bandaged me up. She and another scout gave me the only horse they had and sent me after the others. As I rode away..." He began to cry. "As I rode away I saw the titans coming over the hill. They sacrificed themselves so that I could survive."

The teary eyed teen stepped towards Rivaille handing him a necklace. He recognized it automatically. A small fine chain with a shield and two swords crossing over it as the pendant. Rachelle had worn it ever second of every day. It was a precious memento of their mother.

He let his body go numb and slumped over in despair. Irvin and Hanji helped him to his bunk. Rivaille curled up in his blankets clutching the necklace like a little kid. The corner of the pendant dug deeply into his hand drawing a bit of blood.

At that moment Rivaille realized that he was truly alone in this terrible place. And that he no longer had any reason to care.

***Present Day - Location: Unknown***

A man and a woman whirled around the rock path's corner in full sprint. They were on the ledge of a mountain running for their lives. The ground rumbled beneath the two as a titan peered around the corner.

The woman shouted something at the man and pointed, he nodded in reply. The titan stayed closely behind them trying to stay on the tiny ledge. It reached for the two humans but they had disappeared into a tiny little tunnel in the side of the mountain.

The man laughed, "Haha well that was fun. What the hell was a titan doing in your theoretical green zone?"

She lightly punched him, "Every now and again lone titans will wander around. Don't blame creepy smile face outside on me."

He poked her then pointed, "There's a light over there let's go check it out."

The woman with long brown hair lifted her pack off the ground and followed behind him. They followed the tunnel as it led them to an open cave full of glowing crystals.

"These tunnels might go full well through the mountains. If we can use these crystals as light we will have no problems at all," suggested Arthur the man. He stepped towards a pool of water and dipped down to drink some.

The brunette looked around, "Sure why not. Lets just stay here for a bit I want make a picture now while we have some peace and quiet."

Arthur nodded, his wavy blonde hair and brown eyes were charming. Not to mention his build. But he'd only ever seen her as a friend.

He chuckled at her, "You gonna draw me in there Rachelle?"

She leaned back against the cave wall not in the mood for his jokes, "We have one more area to map Arthur. One more and then we can go home. It's my twenty-third birthday ya know? I can't believe its been six years since we've seen that giant wall."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "I'm sure they all think that we are all dead. But those were the orders with the royal seal. Everyone was supposed to think that we were dead. I just hope my pa hasn't gotten into his old habits. He always had a problem with drinking after mom died. I finally helped him stop and then I had to leave."

Rachelle smiled at her tall blonde companion, "Well let's get this last area mapped and not get killed then you'll get to find out how well he's doing."


	3. Chapter 3

A small girl with brown hair and sweet eyes ran toward him screaming with tears raining down her cheeks. Her feet pounded heavily against the invisible ground.

"Help me!" she shrieked. "Big brother please!"

But just as her hand touched his blood burst foreward consuming everything. Levi's eyes widenned in horror. He choked and gagged trying to squeeze her name out of his lungs. Nothing. He squirmed, kicked and lashed out and was suddenly sitting upright in his bed.

Rivaille touched a cold hand to his head. He remembered what yesterday had been. Her birthday, the day he had know that he had a younger sister whom he would protect no matter the cost. But he had lost her.

Levi felt a tear stream down his cheeck but he wiped it away faster than it had fallen. He then tossed off the blankets and changed heading to the mess hall for some morning coffee. The sun would be rising soon and there was nothing wrong with being the first one up.

When people first started coming into the hall it was around 0600. They all slowly crept by Rivaille with his stone cold face and black coffee. As Hanji walked by to get breakfast she paused for a moment as if she were trying to say something then stopped herself and stalked away.

Soon the table he was sitting at was full of people who were yawning and looking slightly tired or fully awake. He spotted Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and a few others among the crowd. Rivaille tried not to look at Mikasa too long who reminded him of Rachelle.

She somehow managed to catch him staring and glared at him, "What are you looking at shortie?"

He gave her a dead face, "That nasty red scarf. You really need to wash it."

Mikasa tensed her face, " I just washed it yesterday."

Rivaille shook his head and stood up. He left his dishes at the table and moved towards the door. As he left Hanji looked down at her food in sadness.

"Please leave Levi alone for today everyone. He needs some time alone."

They all turned to look at her in uneasy curiousity. Eren gave her a strange look, "Why? I mean what's wrong?"

Armin spoke up, "The corporal always has the same look but today seems kind of different. He seems kind of..." He couldn't find the word.

But Hanji filled in the gap, "Sad?"

The others nodded. Suddenly a screech came from another table. It was Sasha, she and Connie were play fighting over a small bowl of what looked like porridge. Hanji let out a sigh and left the dining hall as well.

Rivaille sat facing the rising sun. The roof was cold and the shingling dug into the palm of his hands. He managed to keep his normal cold hearted face but a few tears still dripped out of his eyes. Levi lifted his knees to his chest and tucked his head foreward. A few muffled sobs escaped his mouth.

His chest ached and his head flooded with memories of her smiling face. Levi clenched his teeth and sobbed again. Every bone in his body hurt when he thought of Rachelle. She was more precious than a gem to him and she had been dead for 6 years now.

Footsteps clanged on the other side of the roof and Rivaille went dead silent. He kept his head ducked down and his knees at his chest.

"Corporal?," asked someone.

Levi knew this voice immidietly. It was Eren's. He wiped away the tears and turned to glare at Eren.

With a grumpy voice he asked, "What do you want?"

Eren aproached with caution and sat down beside the corporal. "I tried talking to Hanji but she wouldn't tell me why you're like this so suddenly."

Rivaille tossed Eren a stone cold glare, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Ummm sir. You're up on a roof all alone looking at the sunset crying. There's got to be something wrong."

Levi raised his hand as if to hit Eren but lowered it back down. He gave a sigh, "Yesterday was my sisters birthday."

Eren looked at his corporal in complete and utter shock, "Wait, sir, you have a sister?"

"Had." Rivaille corrected him.

"Oh."

With that Levi stared off into the rising sun and completely lost track of everything that he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachelle woke with an ache in her back and a tiny chill. She stood up brushing the dirt off her pants and coat. She studied the room searching for Arthur who had seemingly disappeared.

"Now where could he have gotten off to? Arthur!" she shouted. "Arthur!"

"I'm coming' I'm comic," she heard him mumble, although she didn't know from where.

He appeared out the tunnel they had yet to explore with his pack stuffed full of something. Arthur set it down in front of her and opened it to reveal some sort of fruit. It was oval shaped with orange and yellow skin and smelled sickly sweet.

"Did you explore the tunnel without me?" she questioned him.

Arthur merely laughed at the statement. "Why of course, but I did even one better. I left the tunnel and found some delicious food for us to eat!"

Rachelle rolled her eyes at him and sat down with him. Arthur began to peel the strange fruit with one of his knifes. The brunette bit into the first one and gasped in surprise.

"What!?" asked Arthur in horror.

"They are so good!" laughed Rachelle

She continued to chew savoring every bite of the sweetness.

After she and Arthur had both eaten two they packed up the rest and left into the tunnel carrying the glowing crystals. It was a long journey through damp, dark musky caverns but when they saw day light the two rushed forward. Rachelle more excited than Arthur since she hadn't seen it yet.

At first the sun blinded her vision but when Rachelle's eyes adjusted she was in complete and utter awe. Below them was a jungle of green and then when she looked towards the horizon all Rachelle saw was blue. Not the sky but water! Lots, and lots of deep blue water.

She laughed in amazement, "It's gorgeous!"

Arthur grinned at her then showed her a quick way down to the tree line where they would continue on until they reached the sandy beach.

The two ran for miles, jumping over and under trees roots. They curved through vines and over a few streams on fallen trees. Their pace slowed after a bit when they began to get tired.

"Do you think we can make it there in one day?" Arthur asked Rachelle.

She glanced at him as she leaned against a tree panting, "Judging from the distance when we started probably not. Maybe two days with sleep in the equation."

Arthur nodded trying to catch his own breath, "Alright. And when do you think you can have the area mapped?"

Rachelle mumbled to herself, "Uh, two three days?"

Arthur nodded once more then the two took off again eager to gain ground. They wanted only two things: one, to see the ocean for the first time and two, to get home as soon as possible.

"Hurry!" Rachelle shouted towards her comrade who was closing in on her. She could hear the sound of water pounding against sand. It was a sound unlike any other. That sound represented true freedom to her. But not just to her it was the freedom for all of humanity!

Within seconds the tree line disappeared and she was suddenly running on heavy sand. There it was! A vast ocean, a deep blue desert, seeing it for real was ten times better than in ancient books.

Rachelle fell to her knees trying to hold back tears off joy. Her leather bag plopped beside her on the fine sand. As quickly as she could Rachelle whipped out a drawing book and some worn out pastels. Her hand raced across the paper. Mixing blues greens and browns together to form something unbelievable.

The tall blonde, Arthur stood behind her watching as her delicate hands moved. When she was done he gave a sigh. He could see it exactly in the picture just like it was currently. The clear blue that seemed to reflect the sun and devour the sandy beach.

He rested a hand on Rachelle's shoulder. "Time to get mapping."

She stood up and nodded dropping her book and pastels into the sand along with her bag.

"Soon we will get to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi walked through the market with a cold sulk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He heard a familiar voice shout at him from behind. Levi whirled around, "What is it Hanji?"

"Do you wanna help me buy some lab supplies?" she asked.

He scolded her, "Do I look interested in lab supplies to you?"

"No, but you're going to shop with me anyways." Hanji grabbed Rivaille by the hand and lead him away. He gave a smirk. This was typical Hanji, doing whatever she could to cheer people up. If she had to be a goofy idiot to do it, Hanji didn't care.

She and Irvin had been the only two people who were always there for him. The thought of losing either of them shot a pain into Levi's chest.

After hours of looking at things that had never mattered to Rivaille he became bored and forced Hanji to take a break so that they could get some food. He sat and quietly listened to her over lunch as she went on about all these facts about blood. He watched her silly expressions, she had a shine in her eyes that nothing could compare to. It was an excitement only Hanji herself could have. Rivaille let out a sigh without thinking.

Hanji halted, "Am I that boring?"

He sat up straight, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I couldn't even hold your attention for one second. Is Rachelle the only person you ever think about? You don't seem to care about who is here with you right now!"

Hanji stood up in anger pushing her chair back, her gorgeous smile gone. She headed for the door and Levi bolted after her. He caught her in a small alley way and pushed Hanji into the wall.

Levi looked her in the eyes, "I wasn't thinking of my little sister Hanj. I was thinking of you, and how much your eyes glitter, and how gorgeous your smile is. And how I would die if I lost you too."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you."

Hanji looked at him in surprise, "Wait wha..."

Levi cut her off by leaning in and kissing her. There was something about it that felt right. Something about that kiss made Rivaille finally feel calm inside. He knew Hanji was the only person who could take away his sorrow.

He pulled away slowly and whispered to her, "Hanji please don't ever leave me."

She smiled her eyes shining through her glasses. Hanji then grabbed Levi and pulled him in for another kiss. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Rachelle's shirt, pants and bag sat on a near by rock as she took a dip in the stream while waiting for Arthur who seemed to be taking forever. A rustle came from the bushes to her right. Rachelle swiftly picked up a rock and ducked under the water.

A large shadow stepped out and into the stream a few feet away. Rachelle's eyes widened in horror. It was a titan, small and slightly frail but still a titan. What was left of her 6 year old blades was sitting on the rock by her shirt. She tried not to panic, maybe it wouldn't see her. Another shadow jumped from a tree and onto its back cutting open the neck.

"Arthur!" Rachelle shouted coming out of the water.

He grinned at her. "You okay?"

She nodded then realized that his attention had changed and she threw the rock in her hand at him.

"Ouch hey!"

She ducked back into the water only keeping her head up. "Pervert," she mumbled. The next thing Rachelle knew Arthur had taken his clothes off and was in the cold water.

"Wha.. What are you doing!?" She shouted. Her face turning bright red.

"Well I need to clean up too. I thought you were done?"

She grumbled and quickly got out of the stream, Rachelle ran behind the rock and changed there.

"Such an ass," she grumbled.

"I heard that!"

Rachelle then made a dead fish kind of face. She heard Arthur shout, "You better not be making faces at me!"

Giggling was heard from behind the boulder and Arthur just grinned.


End file.
